


Moss and Crystals

by Lukin08



Category: Frozen (2013)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-08
Updated: 2017-09-07
Packaged: 2018-12-25 05:42:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12029364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lukin08/pseuds/Lukin08
Summary: Two weeks before the Royal wedding, Anna and Kristoff visit the trolls to be wed.  Turns out the troll wedding is more serious than the first time they tried to wed the pair.  Their is magic all around that night that lasts past the wedding.





	1. Moss and Crystals

The stars are out as a backdrop of a cloudless evening when the small party arrives in the clearing of the valley. They are greeted with the typical enthusiastic cheers with a slight reverence to be in the presence of the queen. Anna is not sure what to expect of the evening. Kristoff has given her little to go with, claiming mostly ignorance himself. She’s prepared for tonight as best as possible with the tasks she was given and the memory of a past act. 

She’s separated quickly from Kristoff and the rest of the group, small, solid hands lovingly guiding her away. She turns back to see that Kristoff has already disappeared and her sister is bent down engaged in conversation with the younger trolls.

Anna is directed to sit on a bed of soft moss. Instantly, Bulda is there, calling her dear like she is in the habit of doing and going on about the wonders of the night. She asks Anna if she has brought the piece that Kristoff insisted be included tonight. Anna retrieves from an inside pocket of her skirt two items she brought from her world. She places the first into Bulda’s outstretched hand and observes the troll gently close a fist around the round band of gold. 

Bulda watches with intrigue Anna look down at the second item. She opens the locket, reveling portraits of her mother and father. Anna offers it over to Bulda, her eyes giving a silent plead. “I need them here tonight,” she says. They haven’t discussed any additions and she’s not sure what is considered acceptable in troll tradition. Bulda inspects it for a moment then instructs one of the other female trolls to weave it in with the crystals. She moves in closer to Anna, giving her a hug while telling her not to worry and that they will be watching tonight.

Bulda tells Anna she’ll be back soon before rolling away and the remaining trolls begin to work. It’s a slower process than she imagined, all the pieces going on very deliberately and with the utmost care. Anna focuses on trying to calm herself to what is about to happen. Finally the last component is ready and Anna is asked to stand. A full length cape of moss is presented in front of her. It’s even more intricate than the previous one with swirls and designs around the entire piece. She ties it on herself while the trolls form a ladder in order to place the last set of crystals on the outside of the cape along with the head piece.

Bulda is back, assessing everything and tugging at one side of the cape. She steps back, pleased with the work and looks up. “Anna dear,” Bulda says. “It is time.”  
The arch is there as before as well as the dug out earth. She is surrounded by a sea of eyes all descended upon her. In the background, Elsa stands hands clasped in front of her, and baring a subtle smile. The evening takes on an eerie similarity and it suddenly is all too much, Anna’s head is swirling with the memory of why she was brought to this place the first time and a chill takes over her body.  
Until Kristoff clasps his hand in hers. It’s warm and steadying and she finds her grounding as quickly as it was lost. She sees him smiling down at her, the love in his eyes is so pure and full of devotion.

“Ready?” He asks with a wink.

“I was born ready, remember?” she says confidently before breaking into a fit of giggles. Kristoff can’t help but chuckle along with her and the pair is only stopped by a clearing of Pabbie’s throat.

The ceremony is more serious and calm this time. There are moments she does not understand; the words spoken are ancient and carry much weight. Kristoff has prepared her for when she needs to speak. The trolls have made it as easy for her as possible. Short phrases or words is all she needs to know and Kristoff squeezes her hand whenever it is her turn to respond. They sound like a melody bouncing off the valley and she can see the crystals pulsing to the words. 

Anna catches Kristoff quietly saying the chants with the group. He’s aware of the meaning, and speaks them with understanding. She’s heard him before talking with Bulda or the other trolls in their true language when he thinks she’s out of earshot. These are words of the ancients, of her ancestors from so long ago when trolls and kings worked side by side. They have come full circle again. Her children will know these words of the gods taught to them by their father.

Pabbie presents the couple with their rings along with a crystal on leather cords for each of them. They will be wed again in a few weeks for the heavens, but tonight is for the earth. This is the night Kristoff and Anna will consider themselves married, celebrating in private each year and sharing the other date with all of Arendelle. Tonight they exchange the crystals and rings, speak words of unending adoration, and kiss to the cheers of all around, symbolizing their unity as husband and wife.

A celebration quickly gets underway and neither Kristoff nor Anna can stop from beaming the rest of the evening. Elsa makes her exit far into the night, offering her love once more to the couple. Anna and Kristoff return to the celebrations, the entire valley lit from the glowing crystals. Kristoff wraps Anna in his large arms, holds her tightly and whispers his love in her ear, “ann ek þér.” 

~*~

The cave is lit with a soft glow of crystals. Anna looks in wonder and walks in farther while Kristoff secures the draping over the entrance. She thinks she should find it humorous to spend her wedding night in this place, but there is no where else she wants to be. They’ve been here before, are granted their privacy here. It’s Kristoff’s childhood refuge and one of the few places the couple can escape to in order to feel unhurried. She’s always been allowed overnight trips to the trolls, but leaves out a few details whenever she recounts the events from each trip to Elsa.

The room is arranged with blankets of moss on the floor, rivaling the softness of any palace bed. She starts to fumble with the adornments, immediately struggling to remove them. She’s bending and twisting in the most awkward of movements when a large hand lightly touches her shoulder.

“Let me,” Kristoff says.

Anna turns slowly to face him, looks up through her eyelashes at him with a coy smile and nods.

Kristoff takes in a large breath, his shoulders lifting and dropping as he rakes his eyes over her. He removes her headdress first, followed by the crystals braided into her hair. Anna lets out a sigh of relief, shaking her loose hair. She then takes a step back to Kristoff and slowly unties his cape as his lips press against her neck. The sigh she gives out this time is of a completely different nature.  
They continue the process, each slowly stripping off layers from each other until they are wearing nothing but their shadows. The moss is soft against her back and Anna lets out a long moan as Kristoff slides into her. Everything from the night comes washing over her. The magic, the ceremony, the laughter. It’s all almost too much and she is filled with the most delightful, overpowering sensation of fullness, that she has to clutch to Kristoff for dear life.

Kristoff’s lips blaze over her. She can feel him everywhere, but it’s not enough. Anna’s pushes his head back, holds his face between her hands while he continues to thrust into her threatening to send her over the edge. He’s lost in her eyes and the words begin slip out. Kristoff seems completely unaware to his voice. “Mun þú mik, man ek þik. Unn þú mér, ann ek þér,” he repeats over and over.

Anna gasps at what is tumbling out. She understands nothing, but knows she is the only person that will ever hear them from him. The thought is enough to push her over the edge and she cries out, the crystals glowing brightly around them. Kristoff follows her almost immediately and he lets out a low guttural growl before collapsing his head on her chest.

~*~

“What are you doing?” Anna laughs, swatting behind her as she lies on her stomach, resting on her elbows. They’ve both drifted in and out of sleep already. 

“Your back has been woefully neglected. I’m making up for it.”

“That’s not where your hand is and I’m afraid it’s nothing special.”

“What are you talking about?” Kristoff murmurs, kissing in between her shoulder blades. “You’re so strong Anna.” 

“Just like a mountain woman?”

Kristoff chuckles, “Exactly like one.” 

“Kristoff.”

“Mmm,” he responds, nuzzling in between her shoulder and neck.

He is so warm against her, his chest against her back. His lips burn her, leaving her wanting more. She tilts her head, opening for him with a sigh. But she needs an answer to what is drumming in her ear.

“Kristoff,” she says again. “The chanting… what are they saying?”

He pauses for a moment, before moving his lips up her neck. “They’re continuing the rituals for the ceremony.”

“How long will it last?” she asks.

“Until sun up,” he whispers, nipping at her earlobe. The crystal around his neck slips over Anna’s shoulder.

Anna senses he’s not telling her everything. She looks back at him, “But what are they saying? Right now.”

“You’re distracting me, love,” Kristoff chuckles, a warm rich sound coming deep within his chest.

“And you’re avoiding my question,” she says leaning her head into the pillow.

He pulls back slightly, resting his head against hers and pulling her closer to him. “They’re asking, or maybe it’s more of a request. I’m not quite sure what to call it.”

“Like a blessing?” Anna asks trying to understand.

“Yes. A blessing. They are asking for a blessing for us.”

“For what?”

“For fertility,” he finally answers, hesitantly.

“Oh,” she quiets.

“It’s nothing more than that. They have no control over anything,” Kristoff tries to reassure her.

“I would hope not,” Anna shoots back. “And it doesn’t bother me.”

“Then what’s wrong?” Kristoff asks, absentmindedly running his fingers across the band on her left hand.

“It’s just… with all the wedding planning, I haven’t really let myself think for a while about what comes after.”

“And…”

“And I just really like thinking about it.”

Kristoff, reaches down, kisses her cheek. “Me too, baby. Me too.”

“Kristoff?” Anna wiggles around to face him. 

“Yes?”

“The words. What do they mean?”

“What words?”

“The ones you said before.”

Kristoff blushes, moves his hand up to cover a cough at the realization of what she’s asking about. “Oh… I’m sorry. I got a little lost there, didn’t I?” He gives out a small chuckle.

“Don’t be,” Anna says to him. “It was beautiful.” She runs her fingers up his arm, over his shoulder and down his chest until she’s playing with the crystal hanging from is neck. “Tell me, please.”

He brushes the back of his hand along her cheek, then pulls the moss blanket back over them and pulls her close. Anna’s head rests against his chest as she settles in against him.

“The trolls have many sayings for love. They all have slightly different meanings and there is one that speaks of undying love.” Kristoff paused for a moment, running his hand slowly up and down Anna’s back. “Remember me, I remember you. Love me, I love you.” He leans in to kiss her temple. “It’s simple, but I’ve always been fond of it.”

“Love me, I love you,” Anna repeats.

“Unn þú mér, ann ek þér,” Kristoff offers, gently tilting up Anna’s head. “You’ve taught me how to love.”

“I love you,” Anna says softly.

“Ann ek þér,” Kristoff responds, his lips ghosting against hers.

“Ann ek þér,” she repeats, slightly fumbling on the words.

“Always,” Kristoff breathes before capturing her lips with his.


	2. Chapter 2

As with many things associated with the trolls, there is magic that connects their true language to the earth. Crystals glow brighter when it is spoken and it’s as if the earth is whispering her secrets directly into them for the trolls to harvest and safeguard. Grand Pabbie has told Anna the crystals and ancient words are only catalysts to know nature’s voice. He says the earth is always speaking, protecting those of true intention and ones who hold her sacred. If you quiet your mind, and listen to the stillness, it has multitudes to tell you.

Anna has never been able to sit still enough to quiet anything about her. She suspects it doesn’t come as easy to all the trolls as Grand Pabbie would have her believe. Especially in the way they hold such reverence to the crystals. And whether or not the crystals are needed to communicate with the earth is not important. She knows there is something in the breeze that skirts around the trees, grows up with the crocus, and silently offers words of protection and knowledge for those willing to listen. 

Anna has seen it with her own eyes. She’s witnessed Kristoff stop dead in his tracks on a hike or sled ride, only to turn around or take a different path with no explanation. He has a way of knowing where to keep a solid footing on the ice and there’s days he won’t leave on a scheduled harvest trip even if there isn’t a cloud in the sky. Whenever she’s confronted him about it, he always says the same thing. Years of working the ice and living in the mountains alone, he’ll tell her, has given him an understanding of his surroundings that most people cannot grasp. Anna never questions him further, never pushes him to admit what she knows in her gut; he heeds the warnings passed to him in the wind. As long as he is safe, she can play the charade. All the while she is well aware that he is never without at least one crystal near, usually tucked carefully in his bag.

There’s one in the back of the sled right now packed up safe and secure as well as the ones around their necks. Anna’s fingers twist her precious crystal, feeling every sharp corner to remind her of the events from only a few hours ago. Looking at it now, she sees it no longer glows as it did in the valley, but the color is still mesmerizing and the energy it gives off is as strong as ever.

She looks over at Kristoff to comment on it and catches his eyes set low to the sled. She follows to where he is focused and finds he’s gazing at her left hand and the ring on her finger. When she looks back at him, Anna notices Kristoff is lost in his own world. He has a grin on his face full of wonder and a hint of disbelief that seems to radiate from within. 

It takes some time of Anna making faces at Kristoff for him to come back from his thoughts. He stares at her for a second trying to figure out what she is doing. Then understanding crosses over his face and he turns away to look out the front of the sled, clearing his throat at the same time. Anna can only laugh and Kristoff straightens up in his seat, cheeks blushed red and flicking the reigns at Sven as if the reindeer doesn’t know exactly where he is leading them. Anna scoots closer to Kristoff, encircling her arms around his much larger one and presses her cheek to it. 

“Me too," she sighs. “It doesn’t seem real yet, does it?”

“It’s the most wonderful dream and I’m afraid to wake up.”

A few seconds pass before Kristoff jumps away from Anna with a yelp. “Ow! What was that for?” He looks at her, rubbing his side.

“Just wanted to show you it’s not a dream.” 

“You didn’t have to pinch me!” 

Anna tries to stifle her laugh, bracing for his retaliation. To her surprise, when he reaches for her, it is only to pull her close to him and wrap his arm around her. She settles into his chest and watches the familiar grouping of trees pass by. “Almost home.” She catches the sharp intake of Kristoff’s breath to her words. “Still think it’s a dream?” She teases.

“No dream could ever compare to this,” Kristoff answers.

~*~

“Promise you’ll keep your eyes closed?”

“Yes. For the fifth time, I promise.”

“And?”

Anna huffs her impatience. “And I promise I won’t peak until you tell me.”

“And if you do?” Anna can hear the amusement in Kristoff’s voice. 

“It will make my husband very sad and he will make us go back to the castle early and we will have to sleep in separate rooms an extra night before the next wedding and then neither of us will be happy at all.” 

Kristoff leans down close to Anna as if he has a secret to share. “There’s no way we are going back early when we have your sister’s blessing to stay and you know it.”

Anna shoots him a knowing smile and closes her eyes, placing her hands over them for added measure. She is fully aware Kristoff has been working on the cabin, but he’s never given her an answer about what he is doing when she asks. He only says, that he will show her when it is done. Besides the questions he asks her now and then that are so infuriatingly vague, he hasn’t said one word on the subject.

As much as she’s been dying to know what he is doing, they’ve been too occupied to take a day trip up here recently, anyway. Anna’s duties compiled with the wedding preparations have kept her squarely in town most of the time. Kristoff’s been equally busy with the summer selling of ice, but she knows he stops at the cabin anytime he has to take a run to the ice houses to check on shipments ready to make their way down to Arendelle’s port. 

The sled comes to a stop and she hears him put down the reigns and swivel to face her. “You can look now,” he says softly.

At first she doesn’t notice anything out of place. They’ve just come into the clearing to cabin. Everything is there just as she remembers it. Then she glances over and notices the fresh timber added to the back of the cabin. 

“Kristoff!” Anna squeals, clapping her hands. “Go!” she yells, gesturing to the cabin. She’s shouting even though he’s only inches from her. Sven pulls them up to the front of the cabin and Anna’s off the sled, running to the door before Kristoff is able to put Sven into a proper stop. She halts right before she is about to swing the door open and looks at Kristoff, bouncing back and forth on the balls of her feet. 

“Well, go on,” Kristoff laughs as he unhitches Sven. “I’ll be there in a minute.” 

The table with two simple chairs is there as expected as well as a set of Kristoff’s supplies and equipment hung on one of the walls. Anna flies past them, sweeping her eyes through the small room, past the sturdy fireplace, so inviting and almost too large for the cabin until she comes up to the doorway to the left of it. The last time she was here this was a wall.

Her abrupt stop almost sends her crashing past it. She’s able to grab the edge of the frame to stop herself. When she catches her breath, she lets her fingers run along the wood as she inspects it. Its sanded smooth, but she can still make out the tool marks that hewed it into its shape. Each strike, every notch in the timber all made with a solid purpose. This was all done for her.

She takes a cautious step into the room, not letting her fingers leave the frame. They hold her to what once was. Before she crashed into Kristoff’s life, before she turned his world on its head, before he blew a hole in the wall of the last thing that was truly his. 

There’s a warmth against her back. Anna nearly jumps out of her own skin as arms wrap around her. Kristoff’s head tilts down, his lips skim her ear. “Sooo, what do you think?” The words are drawn out, slow and tender and Anna can feel his smile press into her neck as he places a gentle kiss to it.

Anna hooks her hands around his arms, leaning farther into to him. It’s not a large room; cozy comes to her mind. But it’s big enough to hold a bed for them to both sleep quite comfortably, a dresser and two trunks for clothes. It’s simple with roughhewn walls and a small window to let in light enough to get around during the day. 

There are the little things she notices too. The quilts on the bed are in her favorite color. There is no doubt Kristoff made the bedframe with his own hands. There’s a small stack of books sitting on the nightstand next to it. The dresser is for her. A vase sits there waiting patiently for flowers to be placed in them next to a clock and space for her lay out whatever personal items she desires. Her entire body tingles at the reality that soon they can venture up here whenever they want for as long as they choose. 

“It’s perfect,” Anna answers, turning to face him.

She can see the relief that washes over Kristoff’s face. She knows how important this is to him. This cabin that once served only to give shelter to a lonely young man has been transforming to their home. Up here in the mountains, where formal titles disappear and they can just be Kristoff and Anna. This is his wedding present to her. And it’s everything.

“A little extra space does this place good.” Kristoff looks past her into the room.

“Although I did like cuddling up in your old bed.”

She hears the deep rumble in his chest before he laughs. “That bed barely fit me. And you pushed me out of it at least three times in your sleep. But don’t worry. I can get just as close to you in this one.”

“As long as that’s a promise.”

Kristoff yawns, trying to speak at the same time. Anna’s able to make out most of it. “What do you want to do now?”

“Try out that bed.” 

Kristoff raises an eyebrow at her and grins. He moves to walk them into the bedroom, but the roll in her stomach has a different idea. She relents, even if the bed sounds so so perfect at the moment.   
“On second thought, lunch. Then bed.”

Kristoff follows her out of the room, watches her as she grabs for the still unpacked basket of food on the table that Kristoff brought in with him. When she heads for the door, he finally asks. “Where are you going?”

“We,” Anna responds as she opens the door. “Are going to the waterfall. There’s a blanket in the sled, right?”

She slips out, leaving Kristoff standing there, staring at the open door. He finally comes to his senses, quickly walking out the door to catch up with her.

~*~

Heavy footsteps cross the entrance to the bedroom. Kristoff stops at the edge of the bed and gently lays Anna down. He should have known Anna would fall asleep. They had sat at the edge of the pool that formed at the base of the waterfall, their feet dangling in the refreshing water as they ate. Anna talked the entire time and Kristoff sat back, leaning on his hands, listening to her voice and answering any question she had. She always asks him questions, still eager to learn everything she possibly can and he is more than willing to teach her whenever she desires. 

He remembers falling back on the blanket covering the soft ground with her. He watched her as she gazed at the clouds, her eyes shining and her smile was the center of his world. When she turned to tell him something, only inches away from him, it was such a natural reaction to sweep his fingers along her cheek and take her lips with a slow, unhurried kiss.

He’ll never tire of kissing her. Since their first kiss at the market, he’s never cared where they were, never gave a second thought to others opinions. There’s a fire constantly stoked within him that longs for her touch. Only Anna’s reputation if they were caught and the fear of never being able to see her again has stopped him so many times from pulling her to him, kissing her until they lost track of time, touching her, making her gasp. He thanks whoever designed the castle for all the built in hiding spots. 

Kristoff passes his eyes along Anna. Most of her clothing never made it back on. Her dress is loose and he determines as much as he would like to see her again with it off that she is as comfortable as possible without having to wake her. He sits at the end of the bed, kicking off his boots and pulling off his shirt.

His thoughts drift back to the kiss. So measured, yet thrilling at the idea he was kissing his new wife. Anna pressed her body to him, deepening the kiss, which he matched with equal fervor. It wasn’t long before they were both tugging at clothing that could not come off quick enough.

He was desperate for her by the time his lips made a path down her body, pausing to kiss the soft flesh of her inner thighs. He waited until Anna was asking, then begging him to continue. She cursed at him feeling his smile against her skin and his chuckle was met with a swift kick of her heel to his lower back.

“Now, now, now,” he teased. “Is that anyway for a princess to talk? People will question the company you keep.”

It was there, a witty remark waiting to roll off her tongue. He gave her no time to respond, her words choked back into a drawn out moan as his tongue met her center in a long languid stroke. He tasted her until her toes curled, her hands clutched at the grass then to his hair, and her breath came out in short shallow bursts. He held her hips in place when she cried out his name and kissed her slowly as she came down from her release. 

There was a slight disappointment, as always, when he lifted away from Anna. He could never get enough of her. She didn’t give him much time to ponder it, sitting up surprising fast only to grab his arms and pull him down to her. She curled around him, one leg hooked over his as he laid on his back. His arm wrapped around her, fingers found her hair, rustling through it happy to ignore his own arousal for Anna’s contentment. 

It wasn’t long before Anna’s hand began to roam; first running over his chest, then trailing lower intentionally avoiding his throbbing member that rested on his stomach. He saw the impish grin on her face when she lightly brushed her fingers along his length, back and forth from base to tip until his eyes rolled in the back of his head and an involuntary groan left his mouth. 

And then there was warmth all around him. The feeling of her mouth on him was always so intense that he was never able to last long from it. He let himself give into the sensation of Anna, combing his fingers through her hair again as he tried to keep from bucking his hips into her mouth when he tumbled over the edge. 

A shift in the bed brings Kristoff back. Anna turned on her side, mumbling in her sleep until the soft snores begin again. She’s been out since the waterfall. Kristoff had jumped into the pool for only a moment. By the time he was out and reaching for his clothes, he looked over to see Anna asleep on the blanket, only managing to pull on her dress. He gathered up everything, the remaining discarded clothing included, and carried her back to the cabin without her waking once.

He’s exhausted as well. They’ve been up all night from the ceremony, but a fair amount was of their own doing. The bed is so inviting, so he crawls in between Anna and the wall. Her body instinctively seeks his, snuggling up close to him as soon as he lays down. Kristoff pulls her the final few inches to him, kissing her temple. 

He needs to sleep. They have to be back to the castle before dawn. Elsa was able to give them one precious day alone before they have to return. Her look had been so apologetic when they discussed how long they could be gone, but the royal wedding is in two weeks and the castle is already in a state of organized chaos with too many people suddenly concerned about their every move. He’s been more than happy as of late to hide in his office or at the guild hall working on shipments that need to leave port. 

Two more weeks. Then none of that will matter anymore. Tomorrow will be here frustratingly too soon, so now he will hold his wife until it is time for them to depart. He drifts off almost immediately with Anna in his arms.

~*~

When he wakes, it is still day. Judging from the light that pours through the small window, he hasn’t been asleep for that long. The room is quiet, but it is as if someone gently pulled him from his slumber. He listens for any sounds, something that is out of place, but everything is still. Shrugging it off, Kristoff shuts his eyes and is asleep again before he can ponder this any further.

Gæta

Kristoff’s eyes fly open at the word he has just heard. It is all around him and nowhere at the same time. Gæta. If he concentrates enough, he can almost hear the word carried in by the wind, and placed with a soft breath into his conscience.

Since he has been a boy, Grand Pabbie has told him to listen to what the earth is trying to tell him. It’s a concept he’s always struggled with despite what the trolls have taught him. He’s never heard anything. Even if Anna is convinced there is something to the times he’s changed paths or told her of a wariness that has kept him off the ice, he’s always brushed them off as an instinct gained from years in the mountains with only himself to rely on.

There is no questioning what he heard now. Kristoff sits up, eyes still heavy from being pulled from his slumber. Gæta. He knows this word is ancient but cannot find a place for it; cannot find any subtext for it to have any relevance in their surroundings. He begins to question if he’s even heard the word, or if in the state of his exhaustion, his dreams have become eerily realistic. His thoughts slow. The word teeters on the edge of his lucid thoughts as sleep threatens to take over again. 

Gæta

Witness

“Witness what?” Kristoff mumbles half asleep. But there nothing; no more words, no commands, no proof he truly heard anything. With only stillness with him, Kristoff resigns to give in again to sleep.   
Arms find their way around Anna, still firmly asleep and he pulls her to him again. He holds her protectively even if he knows there is nothing to fear. Her steady breath is warm and calming on his neck. Kristoff sneaks one more glance at his wife before he will let his eyes fall shut again.

Crystals don’t usually glow outside the valley.

To the untrained eye, it would probably go unnoticed. But the purple crystal around Anna’s neck is giving off a faint light. Kristoff props himself up on his elbow to study it, looking for an indication why. He reaches out to get a better look; the leather cord sliding through his hand until the crystal is sitting securely in his palm. There have only been a few times since he has known the trolls that he has witnessed them glow away from their home and every time it has held importance. Rituals mostly, but there was always some connection back to the trolls. There are stories of the ancient kings using them when the association to the trolls and earth was strong. It has been ages since then and as far as he knows, he and now Anna are the only two people that have them in their possession.

Perhaps it is residual from the ceremony and he shouldn’t give it anymore thought. There could be an infinite number of answers or meanings that he shouldn’t waste his time worrying about. He’ll ask Pabbie about it next time he visits.

Still, curiosity gets the better of him and he catches his own crystal in his hand. It’s reacting the same as Anna’s. He’s about to drop them, casting off his mind that it’s the reason he’s already worked through, when he looks again. Kristoff blinks, thinking his eyes betray him. Could it be possible they are getting brighter?

He watches, transfixed on what is in his hand until there is no doubt they are both giving off more light. He can already envision asking the trolls about it and them staring at him as if he’s supposed to know this would happen. They forget sometimes that he hasn’t been with them for a millennia, and this is something he should just know. This all has an explanation, he’s sure of it, but he can’t take his eyes off the crystals.

Kristoff is about to wake Anna to show her, partly because he knows she would want to see it, but mostly to prove to himself that he’s not imagining all this. He looks down at her, completely peaceful and then back to the crystals. His breath catches.

There is a distinct change in them. Both Anna and Kristoff’s crystals each have their own colors; his green, hers purple, yet he watches in disbelief as the color in both of them morph, each leaning more and more blue until the room is awash in a brilliant sapphire, their glow giving off more light than dozens of lanterns. 

Gæta

Their colors identical now, begin to pulse, each time growing brighter. Kristoff winces, slamming his eyes closed as the lights build to a blinding flash of white. 

When he dares open his eyes again, it’s as if nothing has happened. The late afternoon sun filters through the window casting a light on the crystals, but their glow is gone. Kristoff studies them for a change. Anything. Something to explain what he has just seen. But there is nothing.

Below him, Anna sleeps, blissfully unaware of what has transpired. He moves to wake her to tell her what has happened, but thinks better it. No need to worry her over something he doesn’t understand himself. Perhaps a trip back to the trolls will occur sooner than anticipated.

~*~

“Ready?”

Anna looks up to Kristoff and nods before snuggling up to his chest. He holds her with one arm as the other reaches for the reigns.

“Kristoff?” 

“Yes?”

“Can we go fast?”

A grin takes over his face. “You heard her Sven!” He calls out to the reindeer. “Let’s go!”

The sled takes off, wheels running over the familiar path. Kristoff turns to take a final look back at the cabin before it disappears from view. They’ll be back up here in two weeks after the wedding to spend a few days. In two weeks everyone will bear witness to the union that has already taken place. But for now it is a secret they will keep to themselves.

Anna removes herself from his arms, leans forward with eyes closed and arms outstretched to enjoy the wind in her face. It’s still a few hours before the sun will be out and Kristoff is lost in the beauty of her set against the lantern swinging from its post on the sled. 

His mind begins to drift. His stare moves to the trees along the path, passing by in a blur and he thinks back to the crystals, to how he fell back asleep so easily, to the dream he had in the early morning hours. The dream is not unlike the trees in his vision. Passing through his mind before he can make clear sense of it. But there is one part of it that is sharply in focus. A saying. A message that he doesn’t understand.

Ek þirbijar gæta konungsins hvert sem hann fer. Ek þirbijr þér ru keþan ek erilar.

He should tell Anna, he knows. But for now he feels it’s best to keep this to himself. The words don’t seem to carry any urgency and he has to admit he doesn’t follow the meaning himself. For all he knows it’s just a dream, nothing more.

But he’s never dreamt in troll before.

He suddenly sits forward, a small piece of the saying clicking into place. He still doesn’t understand it, but he remembers Gaeta carries another meaning. 

Protect


End file.
